Song Collection Seto and Katsuya Style
by Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown
Summary: Chapter 6: 'You Give Love A Bad Name' inspired by Bon Jovi - Kaiba and Jou play a game... a love game. A little OOCness!
1. Spice

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K/T

Type of story - Weird angst/slight romance

Name - 'Spice' (Len from Vocaloid's song)

Disclaimer - I'll write it once so I don't need to continue writing it, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the character nor do I claim to, the right solely belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Message: This is a new collection inspired by songs or based on songs, either way. As I stated in the summary no songfics, I will not write any lyrics from the song unless the character says them or something. I don't expect this collection to be as popular as my 'Seto and Katsuya's Drabble Collection' but ah well, this allows me to write my stories about songs and post here and leave my other collection for other things. I will write ratings on each story, they will differ like wise for the genre. I also will write the name of the song as the title for the story and who it's by. The rating could change from T to M depending on what I end up writing though I doubt I will write anything too explicit since it's not my thing, I could touch along the lines but not write the full blown act. I will reply to any reviews given the same way I usually do by sending a message to your account, I reply to all reviews, I find it only polite that way since you go out of your way to read and review my work. :) Constructive criticism only please, I don't want you being unnecessarily cruel. I think that is all I have to say so enjoy the new story, this one is in Seto's POV. Let me know what you make of it, it could mean something different to everyone, it is sort of weird.

~Onto the story~

Who calls at such early hours of the morning demanding to know what I've been doing? What business is it of yours, it's my life and I'll do what I damn well please. How dare you question me you lowly dog, you should know your place by now. What I do is none of your concern, you should know better.

What kind of questions are these? I can't help but evade the truth and make up excuses. You're probably too thick to understand the difference between my lies anyhow. I'd be surprised if you did. The sound of your voice over the phone tells me that you know nothing.

I remember when I heard you say that all you needed was me, I couldn't help but laugh until my body hurt, what was that supposed to mean? All I know is that I enjoyed hearing it against my better judgement, which was never to happen.

I let you taste the spice once and now you think you can interfere with my life, what a mistake it was for me to let you in. Although I found myself feeling happy in that short time but that needed to be stopped immediately before anything more could happen between the two of us.

You don't know when to stop though; I know you're taken with my taste, we both know it but that just makes you love it even more.

You say you want to see me now instead of speaking over the phone, so you still want to accept my advances once again, as long as you know you won't get further than anyone else. Try to find your way into my heart, it won't work.

They all say they love me, your 'I love you' doesn't make one bit of difference; it's only a trick in the game you see.

The bitter flavour that you choose to taste, I know what you taste like now. You have me satisfied. Only for now.

Despite it all I still don't know what love is meant to be, I guess that's a good thing for me. But if it's meant to be such a good thing then why must it be so painful? I can only guess that means its best not to have it.

You know that this is my very own spice that has you captured, wanting more. Maybe just once more I'll let you taste since I know you can't get enough which makes you love it that much more.


	2. Deep

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K+

Type of story - Drama/Romance?

Name - 'Deep' (Inspired by Deep Sea Girl by Miku from Vocaloid)

Message: Another, so soon? Yes I'm afraid so, I've had this idea for too long now and after listening to this song I just began to type, I'm sure everyone has seen or read the harbour scene, right? Well either way, some spoilers from the manga included. You have been warned where as in the manga Katsuya is saved by Seto dropping the key into the harbour, it's a tiny little silver thing, how could you see that in such dark waters? I don't think you could so this is my version of what happens. I couldn't think how Katsuya would be able to escape the handcuffs without a key so that's why Seto does what he does. There's not any real romance like my usual stories, maybe if you squint I guess there is. Enjoy the newest piece then.

~Onto the story~

Jounouchi could only process that he was sinking slowly in the dark cold murky water, the anchor pulling his body down into the depth of the harbour. Cracking his amber eyes open he squinted at his surroundings, he noticed Yugi being pulled down with him, opening his hand he glanced down at the small silver key he had managed to grab in the nick of time. Swimming over to Yugi with difficulty he placed the key in the handcuff lock and turned until it opened and Yugi was freed.

Yugi's amethyst eyes opened slowly as he tried calling Jounouchi's name but the water gushing into his mouth stopped the words forming. He quickly closed his mouth so he couldn't swallow and choke on more of the horrible liquid.

'_I'm sorry about this Yug, you're a real true friend' _was the thought running through Jounouchi's mind as he watched his best friend floating back to the surface of the water, back to safety.

Looking at the key Jounouchi attempted to unlock his own handcuff but to no avail; it seemed Marik wasn't such an idiot that he'd have a key that unlocked both handcuffs. Jounouchi cursed when the key wouldn't fit into the lock, it looked like he wasn't getting out of this situation, at least not alive anyhow.

'_I guess this is it' _Jounouchi thought before he added in his mind '_at least yug's safe'_

Jounouchi looked down at the dark abyss below him that he was slowly being taken to. He closed his eyes feeling the weight of his body sink down. It was only a matter of time until his eyes closed forever.

Whilst Jounouchi was starting to drown Yugi had broken to the surface and had been pulled out of the water by Mokuba who was shouting at him to wake up. Assuring Kaiba that Yugi was fine and had just passed out Mokuba started to shake Yugi to try awakening him.

Kaiba watched Mokuba's actions before he smirked and looked down at the water, he grabbed the key from the small box and held it above the water whilst murmuring "all that's left is the other one" and then added "I wonder how long a little fish like him can hold his breath"

He dropped the key into the harbour with a ploink whilst he idly thought _'he must be at his limit by now' _he watched the water waiting for a mop of blond hair to appear, the blond must have gotten the key by now. But Jounouchi had missed the key since he had his eyes closed and was choking on the intake of water, the silver key just dropping further into the darkness past a completely oblivious drowning blond who was endlessly falling.

Kaiba was getting antsy the mutt had yet to break to the surface, any longer and he was really going to drown. As much as he disliked the mutt for his stupidity and annoying habits Kaiba didn't want him to die. Thinking fast he removed his white trench coat along with his black boots and duel disk he then dived head first into the water ignoring the yell of his little brother.

He swam down deeper and deeper trying to locate the blond, he shouldn't be too hard to find he had bright blond messy hair that you could spot a mile away but the water was dark and gloomy and it was hard to see much at all. Kaiba kicked his legs and spread his arms fighting against the water trying to push himself down further. '_Where is that stupid mutt, we'll both drown at this rate'_ Kaiba thought angrily, he was risking his life for the dumb mutt and his courageous act was going to get him killed along with the moronic mutt.

Jounouchi could feel himself losing air, the water filling his lungs, he wondered why he wasn't panicking, he was dying he should be freaking out but he wasn't he was just calmly accepting his slow death. Whoever said drowning was peaceful was wrong it was downright scary and anything but peaceful.

Jounouchi tried to see where he was heading but he couldn't see a thing because of the blackness he looked up and his eyes widened in shock when they locked with sapphires. It couldn't be, was that Kaiba? Seto Kaiba coming to save him? He scrunched his eyes closed, it couldn't be, why would his enemy go out of his way to save him whilst putting his own life at risk. He blinked his eyes open and it was indeed Kaiba, he was close now.

'_Oh man, I'm going to owe him big time' _Jounouchi thought irritably, but at least he was going to be saved.

Kaiba looked at the handcuff locked around Jounouchi's wrist; he hadn't really thought this through well. The stupid mutt had missed the key, his one escape, now what was he going to do. The handcuff didn't look like it was locked too tightly on the other's wrist. It could be painful for the blond but as long as he was freed he was sure the teen could put up with the small amount of pain.

He grabbed the handcuff with one hand and started to pull it from Jounouchi's wrist, he was sure if Jounouchi could scream he would have. It did seem painful but it was the only way of escape left. He pulled and pulled until it was half off of his hand; he pulled harder and noticed when Jounouchi clenched his teeth. It was stuck, it wouldn't budge any longer, growing angrier Kaiba tightened his grip and yanked it off whilst Jounouchi scrunched his eyes together from the pain.

Grabbing Jounouchi's pain free wrist he pulled the blond and himself up to the top of the water, he could feel himself losing energy, he was trying to hold his breath as much as possible but he was slowly losing air and his eyesight. Jounouchi could tell his eyesight was going blurry as well and he was losing the will to keep his eyes open but Kaiba was really putting his all into getting him out. He kicked his legs as fast as he could to try and get them moving faster.

Kaiba could feel a smile pulling at his lips; at least the mutt was trying to help him out instead of just leaving all the work and effort to him.

They swam for a while but finally they reached the surface, with a gasp they inhaled the fresh air desperately whilst coughing the water up. They both climbed out of the water with help from Yugi and Mokuba; once they were both back on land they sat panting. Jounouchi looked up at the sky and felt the warmth of the radiant sun beaming down on them.

'_Jounouchi you're alive' _Yugi thought happily as he sat with his friend making sure he really was all right.

"I-I thought I was going to die" Jounouchi panted as he laid on the platform.

"Hmph, the only reason why I saved you was because in your haste to remove the duel disk you forgot to take the key to your handcuff" Kaiba stated once he'd gotten his breath back before he added "I admire your unbelievable stupidity"

With that said Kaiba grabbed his trench coat, placed his boots back on and picked up his duel disk before starting to leave, leaving Yugi and Jounouchi alone on the dock. _'So he's finally a decent duellist it seems'_

"Wh-What?" Jounouchi yelled before he added "fine, I owe you one, you jerk" _'I can't believe I was saved by him'_

Kaiba chuckled as he walked away, When it came down to it, it wouldn't be fun any more if he'd just let the second rate duellist drown.


	3. You Belong With Me

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K

Type of drabble - Drama/Romance

Name - 'You Belong With Me' (based on Taylor Swifts song)

Message: I thought it would be a while until another one of these was out but to my surprise here is another. I've listened to the song hundreds of times and ever since the first time of hearing it I have wanted to write a story for this couple, it's just so very much a song for them. The idea of how it would go was better in my head than wrote down and I think you will find it a little confusing but if you do I'll explain! This one is in Katsuya POV. The italics is what is presently happening, it wasn't meant to work that way but it did and I quite like it. Everything has been updated now, wow! I'm so happy, time for a break :) Enjoy!

~Onto the story~

_I glance at you from the corner of my eye and can't help but sigh as I watch and listen to you trying to calm her down, the way she shouts at you over the phone, I know irritates you but instead of you shouting and screaming at her you just bite your tongue and respond kindly almost as if you are under some sort of spell, some spell she's cast upon you. _

I can't help but think back to that afternoon when we discussed music and the different types that we didn't like, you mentioned the sort of music she didn't like and I thought to myself you don't belong together, it's as if you have nothing in common which is mostly true.

I felt myself idly wishing that you'd notice me for a change but that would and could never happen and I knew it. It was just wishful thinking. Now I'm sat here staring out of the window listening to a song I know we both like. She's never going to know and understand you as well as I do, why can't you see?

_I didn't think she was your type; you always hated those types of flirty girls who wore tight tops and short skirts; imagine my surprise when I saw you with the type of girl you hate. I thought it couldn't be real, you're smarter than that, it's obvious that she just wants money and fame, you know that right? So why indulge her? Could you really possibly like her for real? Why must it be her though? I sit here wondering and hoping that one day you will wake up and realise I've been here all along. _

One day you'll realise that she isn't for you, she could never understand your humour, your thoughts, your outlook, your dreams, you don't belong with her, you belong with me. I wish you'd realise that already, because maybe by the time you do I possibly will not be around waiting any longer.

_I laugh as we walk together, it's a quiet morning so no real risk of being seen, I just wish this is how it could always be, it would be so much easier this way, right? I beam a smile when I see your smile that seems to light up my world, the one I haven't seen in such a long while since she's been around. I can see through the lie when you say you're all right, come on I know you better than that, say what you doing with a girl like her?_

Wake up already and realise that I'm here impatiently waiting for you to notice, I won't be around forever, the day you figure it out I could be gone. Stop being so infuriatingly dense and wake up to realise you belong with me and not her.

_I lean against the wall lost in my thoughts when you come up to me with an unreadable expression that I can't even decipher. The way you look at me sends chills up and down my spine, it's so serious and determined. You stare at me until I'm beginning to feel unnerved then you say the words I've been dying to here "sorry I didn't realise sooner' and kiss me with so much passion that I feel weak in the knees, but I'm not just going to stand by, I push you away and glare with all my might shocking you since I'm so angry._

_You smile that bewitching sort of smile when I yell "what took you so long" _


	4. Radar

Author's Note:

This story is rated - T ( mentions of Sexual Harassment)

Type of drabble - Humour/Romance (If you squint)

Name - 'Radar' (Based on Britney Spears song)

Message - It has been such a long time since I've posted in this one, it's weird now I've created this I don't get many ideas inspired by music but that just means more time for my 'drabble's collection' speaking of those, I am overjoyed with the response I have gotten - 104 reviews what a number. So because of that I thought I'd be nice and post something else new. It was going to be another drabble but I didn't have any good ideas or motivation for one and then I came across this and my mind just span with ideas. I was also going to try two new stories but my mind wouldn't allow me, that might be because I'm getting stressed :/ Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this amusing piece. Katsuya is playing games, perverted ones ;)

~Onto the story~

Kaiba tried to ignore the feeling of someone watching him, he thought he had just been paranoid but now he was positive that someone was staring at him, and not just anyone but specifically the mutt. He had been staring at him all the time when he had duelled Yami as if it was normal to just stare at someone you hate for hours on end.

Packing his cards away he jumped from the platform after facing another devastating defeat and strided off, the golden eyes still burning in to his body. Still trying to block the feeling out he walked up to his little brother who was stood at the side holding his heavy silver briefcase full of his duel monster cards.

Joey walked over to congratulate his best friend on winning yet another duel against Kaiba, but after giving his friend a pat on the back he turned to look at Kaiba once again but this time Kaiba matched him as he glared right back. Not fazed in the slightest Joey grinned, winked and returned to speaking with his friend leaving Kaiba stood completely confused as to what the blond was thinking.

Watching the blond laugh with his group of geeks Kaiba tried to understand Joey's new attitude to him, he had always despised him which was mostly Kaiba's fault since he always degraded him with doggy insults and knocked his confidence and duelling abilities every chance he had so it was no wonder the blond hated him but that was then and this is now, the blond didn't seem to despise him lately with the constant staring, most of the time he was borderline _flirting_ but Kaiba couldn't grasp why the new change.

Could Joey have the hots for him? That couldn't be it, they were both guys and as far as he knew Joey was very into his women, always talking about their boobs and flicking Tea's skirt up for laughs. He just didn't get it, what was wrong with the blond?

Was he doing it for a joke? Was he doing a pathetic dare or something to bother him? What was the reason behind it? The many questions his mind was bringing up was enough to give him a headache.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind Kaiba grabbed the briefcase and left with his little brother missing the sly smirk on Joey's lips as he watched them both leave feeling completely thrilled that he had made Kaiba feel confused and uncomfortable.

Glancing at his friends and back to where Kaiba had just left, he decided to follow after Kaiba, after all affecting the CEO with feelings he wasn't aware of was much more fun than standing around and doing nothing but congratulating his friend on another win of a duel against Kaiba. So with a slight nod of his head and lick of his lips Joey slipped away from his friends and out of the door just in time to see Kaiba getting into his awaiting limousine.

"Kaiba" Joey shouted out halting the brunet instantly.

Turning around to face him Kaiba answered "what mutt? I have somewhere to be"

"This will only take a minute from your busy schedule" Joey made his way over to Kaiba stopping right in front of him, purposely invading his space.

"Well? I haven't got all day" Kaiba snapped, getting increasingly annoyed with the spunky blond.

Joey smirked as he leaned up slightly and kissed Kaiba smack on the lips stunning the brunet in his place.

After a split second he rubbed his lips from the unwanted feeling, then Kaiba grabbed Joey by his jacket lifting him into the air.

"Why did you just do that, mutt?" Kaiba spat.

"Red suits you, you know" Joey chuckled, not bothered that Kaiba had a threatening and menacing aura as he held him in the air by the collar of his jacket.

"What?" Kaiba frowned.

Pointing to each of his cheeks, Kaiba soon understood what Joey was getting at. The unwanted kiss had made him flush red; he vaguely could hear Mokuba laughing in the car but paid no mind, instead concentrating on the amused blond he had held up.

"I could easily hurt you for what you just did" Kaiba growled right into Joey's face.

"Promises, promises" Joey laughed causing Kaiba's frown to deepen. Just what was the blond on?

Dropping the blond unceremoniously to the ground, Kaiba climbed into his limousine and drove off leaving the blond on the tarmac road looking quite satisfied with himself if the huge grin on his face was any indication.

"What was that about, big brother?" Mokuba questioned after a few silent moments.

"I honestly have no idea" Kaiba murmured looking out of the window, his cheeks still a pale pink.

Once they arrived back at the mansion, Kaiba made his way up to his office, locking himself in, not to do work but instead to figure out what was wrong with the blond mutt.

Soon though he just ignored the problem and started the stacks of paperwork on his desk.

A knock on the door interrupted him soon after, but thinking it was Mokuba he just muttered an 'enter' without looking up from his laptop and paperwork.

"Hey Kaiba, you know it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation"

Snapping his head up, Kaiba's Atlantic Ocean blue eyes narrowed in anger as he sneered "get out of my office, mutt"

"Now, Kaiba that's not nice" Joey cooed making his way over to the desk Kaiba was sat behind.

Eye twitching Kaiba tried to continue his work but Joey had other plans.

"You know Kaiba, being so stiff all the time isn't good for you, maybe you need a release" with that last word said, Joey started to unzip Kaiba's tight trousers.

Pushing him away Kaiba growled "if you don't get out of my office _now,_ I will call security"

"Why Kaiba, can't you handle me yourself?" Joey asked, a smirk on his lips, one Kaiba really wanted to wipe off.

"I will not tell you again, dog"

"Say Kaiba, did you like my kiss earlier?"

"Who likes dog drool" Kaiba sneered.

"Don't think you are fooling me, I think you did" Joey smiled

"Well then of course, you are incorrect" Kaiba scowled.

Kaiba glared whilst Joey just stared causing Kaiba to feel more uncomfortable with every second that passed by. But the blank look on the blond's face soon melted into a grin as he laughed at the look on Kaiba's face.

"Gods, Kaiba you are just so fun to wind up" Joey chuckled watching as Kaiba got angrier and angrier, his eyes turning into slits.

"Get. Out. Now" Kaiba yelled.

"Your reactions are priceless, but don't worry I'll go, but I'll be back for more" Before Kaiba knew what was happening another kiss had been forced on him, and Joey's hands had wandered south.

Pushing him away a fair bit Kaiba attempted to punch him in the face but Joey moved out of the way, walking out of the door leaving Kaiba to glare daggers at him whilst Joey winked back.

"One more thing Kaiba" Joey said head popping around the door.

"You have one second mutt, to get the hell out of my office"

"It'll only take one second" Joey pointed "you should really sort that problem out" with that said the door slammed shut leaving Kaiba alone in his office,_ hard_ from Joey's actions.

"JOEY WHEELER"


	5. Disgusting

Author's Note:

This story is rated - K/T

Type of drabble - Romance/Humour? (Probably if you squint)

Name - 'Disgusting' (Based on Keshas song)

Message - I read a quick Criminal Minds story with my two favourite characters and I came across this song so after giving it a listen I thought it would be a good song to use for a story. I couldn't come up with any ideas though so after trying to get some other stories done and finding myself getting frustrated I thought I'd give it a go and see what I got, and this is the result. Although Seto is an idiot in this story :) Enjoy!

~Onto the story~

Kaiba cursed his racing heart as he watched the blond teenager laughing with his friends or as he called them the geek squad. He had realised his feelings during Duellist Kingdom and he couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself for feeling the way he did about a mutt no less.

When he had first thought that the blond was good looking he had thought he'd gone crazy, sure he was one of the popular guys in the school but the mutt didn't rate as high as he did even though he was sought after by both females and males. The same could be said for him though since both male and female students would literally throw themselves at his feet. They were pathetic in his eyes.

As he began to watch the other's habits of messing with his hair when he was frustrated or biting on his lower lip when he was feeling nervous or even smiling to keep his friends happy even if he wasn't feeling it himself. Kaiba considered the blond was cute, if only a little.

Fighting with the blond boy always was fun entertainment for him since the mutt never just took what was being said to him, he always fought back with surprising results. Even when the dog knew he had no chance against him he still put up a fight and gave it his all. Kaiba couldn't help but feel mildly interested. He also enjoyed the body to body contact when they fought on the ground throwing punches at each other as they tossed insults back and forth.

It was his bodies' reaction that made him think that he desired the blond. It was as simple as that he lusted after the mutt. Once he had slept with him it would be the end to his feelings. Kaiba knew however that the blond mutt wouldn't sleep with him for anything after all he hated him and going up to the blond and asking 'will you sleep with me, or will you have sex with me' would not only be completely humiliating and out of his character, the blond would perceive him as both suspicious and desperate. So that wasn't a good idea to go by, not that he had even considered it.

Trying to read a book wasn't an easy task when innocent images of kissing the blond passionately and running his fingers through the mess of hair ran through his mind. It wasn't often that raunchy images passed through his head but when they did it wasn't easy to get anything accomplished.

As Kaiba noticed his attitude changing regarding the mutt he couldn't help but feel angry. What had the blond teenager done to him to make him feel the way he did? How could he stop the feelings? Killing the teenager had crossed his mind; no mutt meant the feelings would disappear, as easy as that. His reputation wouldn't be damaged along with his name, he would once again be the feared ruthless CEO of Kaiba Corporation not some borderline love sick teenager.

Engaging in physical contact with the boy as they began fighting in the courtyard had never been so difficult, it actually was painful to hurt the hot-headed and stubborn dog in front of him but backing down wasn't acceptable either.

Day by day, little by little Kaiba found himself coming to grips with his feelings. He had been wrong with his analysis of his own feelings. It wasn't lust; he doubted it ever had been. He was head over heels, completely in love with the blond dog. He couldn't understand how it had happened or why for that matter.

He knew it was stupid as he strided up to the mutt who was standing talking with his friends to tell him of his sudden feelings, but once he got them off his chest then he could get back to his life like nothing had happened to change it. He only hoped the feelings would vanish with time. He wasn't about to act on them by doing something stupid by kissing the dog.

"Mutt, a word" Kaiba snapped as he stood in front of Jou with his arms crossed.

Jou frowned as he questioned "what do you want, Kaiba? I don't feel like fighting with you today."

"Yeah Kaiba, can't you just leave him alone for once" Honda joined standing next to his blond friend.

"I'm positive I wasn't speaking to you fin-head" Kaiba sneered, his sapphire orbs never leaving Jou's amber eyes staring right back at him.

Sighing Jou muttered "make it quick" as he followed Kaiba but not before shouting back to his friends "I will not be long, guys."

The group frowned, all thinking '_what does Kaiba want with Jou?'_

"You're really pushy you know" Jou scowled as he leaned against the wall before asking "so, what do you want?"

Now that he had the blond's attention he doubted his decision, what good would telling the blond do him? It wouldn't, he was heading for a road of ridicule and he couldn't allow that to happen. His reputation would be tainted, his name soiled. This feeling was shameful and wrong. He couldn't tell anyone.

"Kaiba? Hello anyone in there?" Jou waved his arms around in front of the brunet attempting to snap the other teenager out of his daze.

Kaiba grabbed the other's arm in a tight grip as he stated "it doesn't matter" before releasing him and strolling off leaving Jou to frown before running after him.

"You said you had something to say, so say it so I can return to my friends"

"Don't you listen? I said it doesn't matter so go back to the geek squad for all I care" Kaiba snapped.

"They are not geeks, lay off my friends moneybags" Jou argued.

"Hn"

"Seriously Kaiba, you looked like you really had something important to say. I'm listening so tell me all ready. I hate curiousity."

Kaiba growled as he thought through his words carefully as Jou tapped his foot in rude impatience.

"I haven't got all day" Jou stated. He watched as Kaiba struggled to tell him what he knew was important to the brunet. If he didn't know better he was sure that Kaiba was afraid of telling him whatever it is he wanted to say. That couldn't be right though, why would he care? He threw insults and degrading names at him on a daily basis without a care to how it made him feel.

"Kaiba" Jou called, he was getting bored and very impatient. If he didn't say whatever it was soon he was leaving. It was getting annoying waiting.

Kaiba breathed before stating "it's disgusting."

Jou tilted his head in confusion, what was that supposed to mean? "What is?"

"That I love you" Kaiba folded his arms, his mood worsening. He had said it now he could get on with his life without any bothering occurrences.

Jou's breath hitched as he practically whispered "y-you love me?"

'_In for a penny, in for a pound' _Kaiba rolled his eyes as he snapped "yes"

Jou's mouth dropped open in shock, his words and voice completely gone. What was he to say to that? He wasn't even prepared for such a declaration.

Kaiba couldn't help but feel like a great weight had been lifted off his chest and shoulders. It was weird for him to feel such relief. Turning around he began to stride away. He had said what he had planned to, that was the end. The feelings would disappear eventually.

"Kaiba, wait" Jou shouted after the retreating form of Kaiba, however the brunet kept walking.

"Stubborn prick" Jou growled as he ran after Kaiba "I said wait. I have something to say."

"I don't care" Kaiba spat.

"You don't want to hear my response?" Jou questioned.

"Not particularly" Kaiba nonchalantly responded.

"You can't say something like that and walk away without me saying anything. Don't you care whether I feel the same way about you?" Jou asked as he wringed his hands, suddenly feeling nervous.

"No. The only reason I told you was to be able to get on with my life. So no, I don't care if you feel the same way about me or not" Kaiba stated.

Jou bit his lip in thought before tip-toeing and leaning in to kiss Kaiba smack on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled away and placed his hands behind his back as he watched Kaiba carefully waiting for his reaction.

"What did you do that for?" Kaiba growled.

Jou smirked "Since you wouldn't listen to me, I decided to show you my response to your feelings."

"I don't love you, but I'm working my way up to it" Jou smiled "so wait for me, wait for the day I can properly respond." _'Ugh, that sounded like such a girly thing to say. I blame Shizuka for all the shoujo manga she makes me read.'_

Kaiba smirked despite himself "what if I don't love you when you get around to loving me?"

Jou beamed "I'll just have to make you fall in love with me again."

Kaiba sighed to himself, what had he gone and done? He wasn't meant to find out the other's feelings to his admission. Now he had to keep the annoying feelings and wait for the blond.

Well it was going to be interesting waiting for the mutt and some teasing couldn't harm either.


End file.
